narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kotohime
is a woman from the Fūma clan who sided with Orochimaru alongside Arashi, Jigumo, Kagerō, and Kamikiri when the clan fell on hard times. Orochimaru taught her how to play a koto. Personality Kotohime has shown to be quite slick, and serious in a way. She has also shown manipulative skills, as she was able to drug Jiraiya, leaving him full of many openings, nearly even seducing him. During her attempt to kill him, she had showed signs of insanity, claiming that she was going to take Jiraiya and herself to the underworld under Orochimaru's orders. Abilities She has shown the ability to use her chakra to manipulate her hair, and wrap it around her opponents. This technique binds her opponent, making it hard for them to move. Kotohime has shown this ability while fighting Jiraiya. This technique happens to be similar to the Wild Lion's Mane Technique, though it doesn't extend as far as this technique does, and it doesn't have the same amount of strength. She is also skilled in the use in drugs as she was able to drug Jiraiya cup of sake. However Jiraiya noticed when she did so. Part I Land of Rice Fields Arc Jiraiya walked in through Orochimaru's lair entrance, and went through one of the tunnels. As he was walking forward in the tunnel, he smelled the scent of white makeup powder, and heard the sound of a koto. Jiraiya continued to walk forward as he saw an opened door with a dark scenery in the background. In there was Kotohime playing the koto, telling Jiraiya that her orders were to entertain their "guests". Kotohime gave Jiraiya a bottle of sake (which was drugged), and a small cup for him to drink it. As he was drinking the sake, he was starting to grow suspicious as Kotohime was from Otogakure, and can be casting an illusion on him with the sound of the koto. Kotohime walked up to Jiraiya and sat close to him, telling him that the melody she was playing was for her. Jiraiya pushed her back (as Kotohime was starting to seduce him), claiming not to underestimate him. The drugs in the sake started to take effect, causing Jiraiya to fall to the ground. Kotohime then bound him with her hair and revealed her true orders, which was to kill any intruders. Kotohime literally goes insane, claiming that she will take herself and Jiraiya to the underworld. The fake ceiling above them falls on them, which was part of Kotohime's plan to "destroy" the intruders encountering her. The outcome of this battle was not shown. Soon after the battle between Arashi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno was finished, and the hideout begins to collapse, Kotohime along with the rest of Jiraiya's team was saved. She was shown unconscious on one of Jiraiya's frogs. As Jiraiya left the Land of Rice Fields, he talked about Kotohime with Hanzaki, causing her to frown. As Jiraiya left, she along with the rest of the Fūma Clan were waving goodbye to Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura. Trivia * Kotohime means "Koto Princess" or "Princess of the Koto". A koto is a Japanese stringed instrument.